This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. We are using finite element method simulation tools for studying different radio frequency (RF) coils for 7T MRI. Various geometries and loading conditions are being modeled, and electric and magnetic field distributions being calculated. Such studies may enable us to achieve larger image uniformity and to determine local power deposition effects that may help to deal with issues of patient safety. We hope to use these tools to better understand and extend novel concepts for parallel RF transmission at 7T. Our group is currently working on building and modeling other RF hardware components: for example the Butler matrix, which allows for the generation of various modes of a birdcage coil. To read about other projects ongoing at the Lucas Center, please visit http://rsl.stanford.edu/ (Lucas Annual Report and ISMRM 2011 Abstracts)